


Scars of gold

by BonesAndBreb



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Kintsugi Scars au, Let's call it..., M/M, Soulmate AU, i made up a thing, is this angsty idk, scars n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndBreb/pseuds/BonesAndBreb
Summary: Ya know the thing going around that's like paint your scars gold bc Japanese poetry said it was cool? That but soulmate Au.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: AL_Cryptage





	Scars of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Tw implied attempt and s*lf h*rm so if that's not for you then shoo please. Feel free to use this version of Au if you want, I just really liked the idea, BUT! do not romanticize hurting your self, romanticize healing and acceptance that it's in the past. Thank u

Every year golden marks appear on his skin and Elliott gets more concerned about his soulmate. 

When he was younger the days they'd show up wouldn't be particularly interesting, glimmering on his knees, maybe a small sliver on his fingers, nothing special, just normal places for scars to show up.

Then one year wounds that could only look like gunshots, he'd know, he saw them often in his work, patching up friends and filling enemies with them. A fearsome competitor rising in the ranks.

The next, a line across his neck too thick to be any blade and little circles the size of cigarettes on his wrists and legs. They make him worry and cry, wishing they could find the person with all of the golden marks he's memorized from evenings of tracing and watching in the mirror and give them some comfort.

And when they show up again Elliott’s smeared in solid shining gold across his neck and hands and chest. Lines and patterns too precise to be anything other than cybernetics. There's new little marks around his left eye too, an implant perhaps? Ogling them from the floor in front of his mirror his mouth gapes even wider when he notices a spec in the center of it.

-

When he wins a round, tired and coming down from the high of adrenaline, he refuses to let the medics and their tech patch up and fade away the shallow cuts gently trickling blood into his eye. From a scuffle at the beginning of the round with Wraith's kunai. She apologizes profusely when she sees them but he shrugs it off with a,

“They look cool, and all the better for them to recognize me with, am I right?

-

“Your mark’s looks like Mirage’s” she's stating over the video call. He scoffs and points out she's just been watching too much apex, enjoying the performative loudmouth that's beginning to show up more and more. He knew he shouldn't have turned on his camera today.

-

It's a coincidence when Park shows up sporting the same marks Elliott's seen before, atleast, he thinks they're the same. Cybernetic weren't exactly uncommon on this side of the universe he scolds himself.

It's a coincidence he can be caught puffing away sweetly scented nicotine clouds hidden during his free time, and no more little circles have even shown up. They just stopped smoking, that's all.

It's a coincidence Park’s never caught with slivers and splotches of gold on his skin. It's not like he leaves his room often, or never gets sick, unable to participate in games. Elliott's even cautiously offered him soup through a barely cracked open door, peering curiously at what he could spot. No gold.

-

Tae Joon panics every time it happens since joining the games, having seen the marks up close and personal, he can't deny the ones that show up on his skin aren't the trickster’s. 

A night leaving paradise lounge for the legend’s shared living room shreds any doubt, tiny slashes on his stomach and chest are revealed when he pulls off his shirt drunk, tired, and too warm he said, flopping back into pillows and a lap he promptly gets playfully shoved off.

His fingers crossed, Elliott explains carelessly he fell in some thorn bush as a kid, when he asks, anxiety hidden in his voice, making Che raise a seemingly knowing eyebrow. It lines up, and he screams internally.

-

The next time they appear shimmering on his skin, he knocks on the trickster's door almost guiltily. He's walking in and shutting it behind him without a word reaching to pull off his shirt revealing his more hidden modifications. Not missing the way Elliott's eyes flicker downward, widening and blushing when he looks back up to see him briefly stick out his tongue. 

He shuts his eyes, waiting.

“It's you.” Elliott's whispering to the quiet of the room.

“It's me…” He sighs back, finally opening his eyes to see Elliott's tearing up, before he's pulled into a hug. Tensed up until it doesn't stop and he decides shyly, this isn't so bad. When Elliott pulls away he smiles so wide his eyes nearly squeeze shut   
sending stray tears down his cheeks.

He's walking Tae back to his bed sitting him down and kneeling before him, gently grabbing his arms and softly kissing at his now synthetic wrists, it's both reverant and apologetic in a way. It makes him want to gush quiet sorrys. His mouth is trailing across his neck in the same fashion, taking his time before sitting back beside him on the mattress. 

He gives in, ducking his head, “I'm sorry” it comes out crackly and small and foolish sounding to him, but Elliott tilts his head back up and all he can see in those honey brown eyes is love.

They spend time tracing each other's scars in the dim light, sharing stories and just talking for the sake of talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Two short fic at 3am me? More likely than you think. Roulette productivity, and hyper focus I love and hate you both <3


End file.
